1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grounding clip of the insulation displacement type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multiconductor shielded cable typically includes a plurality of individual conductors concentrically surrounded by a flexible conductive shield and an outer layer of insulation. The individual conductors may each comprise one or more strands of conducting wire(s) disposed within an insulating jacket. Although it may be implemented in various ways, the shield is usually formed as a sheath comprised of braided wire filaments.
It is common practice to interconnect electrically the metallic shield of the cable to the housing, or shroud, within which the cable is terminated. Exemplary of a device adapted to effect such an interconnection between the housing and the shield is the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,501 (Fusselman et al.), and the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,902 (Fusselman), both assigned to the assignee of the present invention. As perhaps best described in the first-referenced patent, the shielded cable grounding arrangement includes a tubular ferrule that is inserted beneath the shield of the cable. The grounding arrangement also includes a generally U-shaped insulation displacement clip that is itself received in slots formed in the housing. The bridge of the clip has a protrusion thereon. The protrusion is generally centrally disposed along the bridge of the clip. The exterior of the cable is introduced into the clip and, with the ferrule serving as a backing, the clip slices the insulating jacket of the cable to contact against the shield. Contact between the clip and the housing completes the grounding interconnection of the shield. U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,001 (Verhoeven) discloses a contact of the insulation displacement type having cutting edges thereon.
It is the typical practice to first insert the bridged end of the clip within the slot in one of the housing sections, the protrusion on the bridge serving to hold the clip in the slot in which it is placed. Thereafter the cable is placed in the gap between the tines of the clip. As the other housing section is mated with the first housing section the jacket of the cable is forced between the tines of the clip. This causes the jacket to be severed and establishes the electrical contact between the clip and the shield.
It has, however, been noted that in some instances the cable spreads the tines of the clip past their elastic limit as the upper housing section closes onto the lower housing section and forces the cable into the clip. Thus, when the housing sections are mated the tines do not spring back toward the cable. Instead, the jacket of the cable becomes compressed and the clip is not able to sever completely the insulating jacket of the cable. As a result the clip is not able to make electrical contact with the shield.
In addition, it has also been noted that the free ends of the tines of the clip are not at all times snugly received within the slot provided in the other housing section. As a result the grounding contact between the clip and the mated sections of the housing is not achieved to the same degree in each housing section. This condition usually manifests itself as a detectable difference in electrical characteristics of the cable.
In view of the foregoing it is believed advantageous to provide a grounding clip for interconnecting the metallic shield of a cable to the metallic housing of the cable connector or other termination in a fashion that effectively severs the insulating jacket of the cable and which uniformly connects the clip to both sections of the housing.